The frequency accuracy of a femtocell will change over time. A network time protocol (NTP) server can be used to adjust the frequency offset. The femtocell can obtain timing synchronization information from the NTP, and adjust a clock of the femtocell in response to the synchronization information. the accuracy of the synchronization information can be easily affected by network environment, which leads to the femtocell cannot adjust frequency accurately.